A Secret Meeting
by twilightknight1594
Summary: Yami Bakura doesn't actually make an appearence in Waking the Dragons but what if he had a little chat with Dartz behind the scenes? What would they discuss and what would happen?


Twilightknight1594: Ok, I got this idea randomly today and I decided to go ahead with it. To my knowledge Bakura wasn't in Waking the Dragons and I started wondering why. This is what a confrontation between Bakura and Dartz would be like or at least what I think it would be like.

Atem: She does not own any characters or anything in this story save for having the idea to write it.

Bakura: Once again, she is not going to be sued. You are wasting your time.

Twilightknight1594: Ever heard of copyright infringement? Well it's illegal and I don't want to be the one person stupid enough to put it all over the internet.

Bakura: It isn't copyright infringement unless you take something that isn't yours and call it yours. Everyone knows that you didn't come up with us and you aren't stupid enough to try to pass us off as yours so there isn't anything to worry about.

Twilightknight1594: But if I don't give credit it can be like I am trying to pass it off on my own so it could be considered as the previously mentioned illegal act.

Bakura: What are the odds that the guy who did start this comes on this site that is and _American _site in _English_, find _your_ story, specifically _check _to see if you did give credit, see that you didn't, and sue you? He doesn't even know your name anyway!

Twilighknight1594: Those odds are pretty slim but I could get kicked off this site. Then I couldn't write anymore of the stories that I have planned. Some of which have you in them.

Bakura: …

Atem: Well I think that wins that. Please enjoy this everyone.

* * *

Dartz sat kneeling at the altar of the Orichalcos facing the three great snakes that held the Egyptian Gods in their mouths and a pair of two great eyes etched on the wall. To both of his sides were torches giving off just enough light to illuminate the area surrounding the altar, barely getting any light to the other side of the room. Dartz was in deep concentration with his hands held up high and eyes closed, monitoring the pharaoh and his friends. So far, things were going as planned. The pharaoh and his friends accepted every challenge and even though they didn't lose, the opponent did and that meant that the Orichalcos got another soul. It didn't matter who that was, just so long as someone lost. Then, Dartz sensed another presence in the room.

Dartz: "Raphael, what have I told you about coming in here uninvited?" When he got no response Dartz lowered his hands and opened his eyes. "Raphael, you are trying my patience. Answer me." His response was a small, amused chuckle coming from the shadows to his left. Dartz turned to see a figure come out of the shadows as if he was part of them with a smirk on his face.

Bakura: "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not Raphael. The name is Bakura. I assume that you are Dartz." He said, as he stood with crossed arms and looking down at Dartz. Dartz rose and gave Bakura a rather unpleased look.

Dartz: "I am. How have you found this place?"

Bakura: "How did I find this place? By following the trail or course. This place is giving off a large amount of magical energy and is easy to locate even without the help of my Millennium Ring." He said, surprising Dartz with his knowledge of the Millennium Items, but only for a moment. Dartz's face then returned to an emotionless mask.

Dartz: "Ah yes, The Millennium Ring. I remember that. It is similar to the pharaoh's own Millennium Puzzle. I seem to recall a certain thief in Ancient Egypt who held that exact same Millennium Item. You wouldn't happen to be said thief, would you?"

Bakura: "You would be correct. How is it that you know about that?"

Dartz: "Because I was there."

Bakura: "But how is that? I don't remember you."

Dartz: "I was a bystander. I saw what you did to the pharaoh. Actually, I should thank you for getting him to show his true power. If you hadn't been causing trouble then he wouldn't have been parading around and flaunting Slifer the Sky Dragon in plain view and I wouldn't know who had a strong enough soul to awaken the Great Leviathan." Bakura gave him a look of discomfort.

Bakura: "You still haven't explained how you were there and here now."

Dartz: "Have you ever heard of Atlantis?"

Bakura: "Yes. Why?"

Dartz: "Because I was king of Atlantis at its fall. I am over 10,000 years old, kept alive by the power of the Orichalcos." Bakura just stared for a moment and then got the same smirk he had earlier on his face and chuckled. "What's so funny?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Bakura: "Because of the fact that you were king when it fell. That must make you a very bad king. Worse than even the pharaoh." He said tauntingly. His smirk grew a little when he saw Dartz glaring daggers at him.

Dartz: "Atlantis fell because of the darkness in my people's hearts! They were monsters and the Orichalcos showed that! It wasn't my fault!"

Bakura: "You're a king. You're supposed to prevent corruption. In your position, it is always your fault. Blaming it on your people just makes it worse." He was met with another glare from Dartz who was now visibly upset. Bakura calmly walked closer to the enraged king and stopped a few feet away and looked down at the Egyptian God cards, now drained of their power.

Dartz: "Look at your so-called Egyptian Gods. They may look powerful but compared to the Orichalcos they are nothing." Bakura looked back up at him.

Bakura: "They may indeed be powerless now, but if they had been as weak as you say originally then why would you waste your time stealing them and offering their power to this Orichalcos power if they are so worthless?"

Dartz: "Alone they are worthless but when added to my collection of souls they add something of value. They get me one step closer to summoning the great Leviathan."

Bakura: "And just where is this collection of souls? I don't see any." Now was Dartz's turn to smirk.

Dartz: "Why don't you look again?" he said as he stretched his arm out toward the center of the room and all the torches in the room lit up, revealing walls filled with pictures of people trapped by the Orichalcos for who knows how long. Bakura looked up and saw a few that he recognized. _/Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. Finally they get what they have been asking for. There's also the girl called Mai here too. Oh well, no big loss there. / _Then he looked a few spaced down and saw something that he didn't expect. /_Yugi? What on Earth…The pharaoh must have lost. But how could Yugi be here if the pharaoh was in control at the moment? Or was he? The pharaoh has some explaining to do on that one./_

Bakura: "Impressive. It actually out does my soul collection. Tell me, what is the story behind this one?" he said, indicating the carving of Yugi.

Dartz: "Story?"

Bakura: "Yes. Every soul has one. How did you get it?"

Dartz: "How do you think? The pharaoh lost."

Bakura: "I understand that, but how was it that the pharaoh was not captured and Yugi was sealed instead?"

Dartz: "He stepped in and saved the pharaoh. You see, the pharaoh played the seal and unleashed the darkness inside himself that he had sealed five millennia ago and lost and somehow, Yugi switched places with him in time to save him."

/_I can't believe that. Well, I guess his highness had some darkness in him after all. Interesting./_Bakura thought. Then he turned back to Dartz.

Bakura: "Well, as interesting as this is, I did come here for a reason and it wasn't to just sit around and chat."

Dartz: "And that was?"

Bakura: "To tell you that this is all pointless."

Dartz: "Excuse me?"

Bakura: "You claim that this Leviathan will save this world by eliminating humans with dark hearts. Well, I hate to break this too you but everyone has darkness in their hearts, even you. I happen to have a great amount of it. The point is that a creature that feeds off of that is only an agent of destruction. It will never bring peace. You should have been able to figure that out. Also, even if you have succeeded in collecting all these souls, it was all for nothing. You are no match for the pharaoh. I would know, I have fought him many times and, regrettably, lost. You may think that this Orichalcos force is going to win it for you and that when you face him he will fall before you but you are wrong. You will lose and lose badly. I would stay and watch, but I have more important things to do." Bakura turned and started to walk away but Dartz called out to him.

Dartz: "Wait. I saw what you put the pharaoh through in Egypt and I know how strong you are. If you and I work together then maybe we can beat him. I have granted others like you the power necessary to get revenge on the world and I can give you the power to get revenge on the pharaoh. What do you say?"

Bakura: "HA! Work with you? Never! I wouldn't ever allow myself to be contaminated with that power if my life depended on it. You don't give people the power to get revenge, you give them the power to cry about their lives and prove how pathetic they are in a whole new way. If you want revenge you have to get it yourself and with your own power and if not it isn't worth it. I would rather try and fail for another five thousand years than win with you holding my hand and controlling me. Get ready Dartz, because you are about to have this all taken away. Trust me; the pharaoh is good at that." Bakura started to walk away but then stopped and looked around a little bit. "By the way, nice décor. Be sure to take a picture of it before it all come crumbling down." With that he melted back into the shadows, leaving Dartz standing there in a bit of shock and rage at the way he had insulted the Orichalcos. /_I'll come after him after I take the pharaoh's soul. Then he will see the true power of the Orichalcos and beg at my feet./_

**A Few Days Later, Domino Pier:**

The storm was beginning to part and the ocean was calming down and everything was going back to normal. The pier was completely deserted save for a lone figure with white hair and a long black trench coat standing with his arms crossed and looking out to sea with a large smirk on his face.

/_I told him he wouldn't win. Now that he is out of the way, I can continue as planned. The pharaoh is about to lose and lose dearly./ _He smirked for the last time and walked into the shadows surrounding the pier buildings, completely disappearing.

* * *

Twilightknight1594: The end.

Bakura: Now can someone please explain to me how the pharaoh could have lost to a minion of that idiot!

Atem: It was a mistake I am not going to forget, but all the same I am not going to describe it to you in detail.

Bakura: So in other words it was all your fault?

Atem: Yes. It was.

Bakura: Geez pharaoh. I didn't think you could sink that low.

Twilighknight1594: Alright Bakura, that's enough. He's already kicked himself enough for that. Don't make him start feeling bad about it again.

Bakura: He's the one who is always talking about friendship. I don't see how he could let Yugi do that.

Atem: I tried to stop him but it was too late.

Bakura: Excuses, excuses.

Twilightknight1594: Enough! Sorry pharaoh. I didn't intend for that to happen. Bakura, stop it!

Bakura: Fine, but you can't say that he is some great and perfect hero anymore. We have proof that he isn't.

Twilightknight1594: We never did.

Bakura: Some people think that.

Atem: Can you please stop now?

Bakura: Fine. Do your close up thing so we can all go.

Twilightknight1594: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. See ya! And Bakura, don't order me around. I invited you and I can kick you out.

Bakura: Try it.

Twilightknight1594: Is that a wish?

Atem: Enough! Thanks for reading and good night to you all!


End file.
